The present invention relates to an electricity generation equipment management system that efficiently maintains and manages operation of a generator unit installed in a region where laying of electricity cable from a public electricity company is difficult. The present invention also relates to an electricity generation equipment management system that supplies power to a specific electricity consumer, allowing for reliable billing and payments of electricity supply service fees between the electricity consumer and an electricity provider operating the generator unit.
Electricity generated using nuclear power, thermal power, water power, or the like serves a very important role as a source of daily energy. There is also widespread use of electrical devices, actuating devices in various machinery, information communication devices, and the like that use this electricity as an energy source to provide light or heat.
This type of electricity is generated by power companies, which supply electricity consumers, e.g., businesses and standard households, via predetermined electrical cables. The electricity consumers pay the power companies a fee based on the amount of electricity used.
However, in places such as farms in large plains or remote islands, the laying of electrical cable from the power company involves enormous installation costs. This makes providing electricity to these consumers very difficult in practical terms. Electricity consumers in these remote areas can install a generator unit, using petroleum as an energy source, to serve as a home generator. Alternatively, solar energy, wind energy, or geothermal energy can be used to generate electricity.
However, installing home generators involves very high installation costs. Furthermore, there are very high operation costs (running costs) for monitoring the operation status of a home generator and running the generator in a stable and efficient manner while providing adequate maintenance. Thus, the efficient use of electrical energy is made very difficult.